Sakura
by TaoKYU
Summary: 'Tuhan, ciptakan satu kata untuk sosok malaikat didepanku ini… jika 'indah', masih belum menyentuh sosok sempurnanya…'-Main cast terserah readers


**Title : Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre :Fluff/Romance**

**Cast/pairing : Terserah Readers memakai cast siapa. Hanya memberitahu, saat membuat ini, yang ada dalam imajinasiku adalah KrisTao. My Beloved KrisTao, of course…**

**Disclaimer : Cast yang kalian tentukan milik Tuhan, milik kalian sendiri. FF murni milik saya. Jika ditemukan kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love, abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. Anggap saya tokoh 'AKU' di ff ini adalah Uke/Seme. Dan tokoh'NYA/DIA adalah uke atau seme. Jadi intinya, keputusan ada ditangan readers. Tapi sebaiknya tokoh 'AKU' disini sebagai SEME. Soalnya ngegombal banget -_- No bash. No Flame. No Bacot(?)**

.

.

.

.

TaoKYU Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SAKURA

.

.

.

Ku langkahkan kakiku mengimbangi langkah kakinya yang yang tak selebar jangkauanku. Sesekali ia berceloteh ria. Matanya tak pernah memadamkan pancaran berbinar kala kami melewati satu persatu barisan pohon Sakura ditempat ini. Ditambah dengan angin sepoi yang berhembus. Membuat beberapa bunga Sakura harus berguguran di tanah. Menyembunyikan warna tanah yang harusnya berwarna coklat gelap, berubah menjadi pink. Khas warna bunga dari negeri Matahari Terbit itu. Dan jangan lupakan, surai hitam legamnya yang menari-nari dipermainkan oleh sang angin. Membuat sosoknya -walau ku tau dia memang telah indah- nampak lebih indah diterpa sang cahaya matahari yang .

Mataku melirik sekitar. Tak banyak pengunjung yang datang. Bahkan pengunjung disini bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tentu saja. Acara Hanami setidaknya telah berlangsung seminggu yang lalu ditempat ini. Dan selama seminggu itulah aku sangat menyesal karena tak dapat mengajaknya menikmati indahnya bunga sakura ditengah keramaian seperti kebanyakkan orang pada umumnya.

"Kau tau, aku sangat sedih saat kau bilang kau tak dapat segera kembali dari Sapporo karena pekerjaanmu, ge ?" Ia mulai membuka suara setelah sekian lama terdiam mengagumi tempat ini. "Sempat aku ingin mengajak sahabatku. Tapi dia sudah berjanji dengan kekasihnya. Well… sebenarnya aku juga bodoh karena mengajaknya ke acara Hanami yang jelas-jelas akan lebih indah jika kita bersama pasangan."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturannya. Merasa bersalah karena terlalu mementingkan pekerjaanku disana. Semakin ku eratkan genggaman tanganku pada jemarinya yang mungil tapi sangat terasa halus dan hangat. "Aku minta maaf. Kau memaafkanku kan ?"

Dia terlihat tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. "Masalah sepele. Yang penting, gege telah ada disisiku sekarang." Ia tampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Mata sipitnya semakin terlihat seperti garis hitam. Pipinya yang putih tampak sedikit merona. Warna alami yang kusuka darinya. Kulihat ia merentangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Aku begitu menyukai wangi ini." Dadanya terlihat membusung karena menghirup udara segar disini. Lalu dengan menghembuskannya perlahan lewat bibir peachnya, senyumnya kembali mengembang dengan kelopak mata yang perlahan terbuka.

Segera kami mendudukkan diri kami di kursi kayu yang berhadapan dengan danau buatan. Tak sedikit kelopak Sakura yang tebawa angin yang mengambang diatas permukaan air.

.

Indah…

.

Seperti dirinya…

.

"Aku menyukai sakura," ucapku padanya. Kutatap ia lewat ekor mataku. Pandangannya masih lurus kedepan. Yang berarti, kekasihku ini sama sekali belum tertarik dengan topic yang baru saja aku lontarkan untuknya.

Bibirku menyunggingkan seulas senyum kala kulihat ia lebih tertarik mengumpulkan lembar demi lembar kelopak Sakura yang jatuh dipangkuan serta sekitarnya.

Senyumku semakin mengembang disaat ia dengan mudahnya meniup kumpulan kelopak Sakura yang ada ditepak tangannya. Membuat kelopak rapuh berwarna pink itu menyentuh tanah yang ia pijak.

Sekali lagi, aku masih setia menarik kedua ujung bibirku untuk segala tingkahnya. Mengerucutkan bibir kala tangannya dengan susah payah membersihkan kelopak demi kelopak Sakura yang jatuh dan mendarat di rambuthitam legamnya. Mendarat lagi… lagi… lagi… dan lagi…

"Gege bilang, menyukai sakura ? Bunga indah ini ?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan memperhatikan satu kelopak besar bunga Sakura yang ada ditelapak tangannya.

Aku menatapnya, lalu menganguk.

Aku ikuti tingkahnya. Mengambil satu kelopak, lalu meletakkannya ditanganku.

.

Warna yang indah…

.

"Kenapa ?" tanyanya kemudian. Matanya masih menatap lekat telapak tangannya. Tempat Sakura itu terletak.

"Kenapa ? Karena mereka begitu indah," ujarku singkat. Tak menangkap segaris kerutan di dahinya. Ia tak mengerti ucapanku.

"Aku juga merasa mereka indah. Tapi keindahan mereka belum bisa mengeser kecintaanku terhadap bunga matahari."

Aku terkekeh mendengar jawaban darinya. Dirinya begitu murni. Begitu apa adanya. Begitu sederhana dengan segala ucapan jujur yang terlontar tiap kali ia bersuara.

"Warnanya yang pink…" aku memberi jeda. Kutatap baik-baik kelopak Sakura yang ada ditanganku. "Selalu menenangkan setiap mata yang melihatnya. Filosofinya, warna pink ini memancarkan aura kelembutan. Kedamaian serta ketentraman. Banyak orang bilang, cinta juga di lambangkan dengan warna ini."

Dia menoleh menatapku. Membiarkan kelopak yang berada ditangannya terjatuh dipangkuannya. "Itukah sebabnya gege memberiku lusinan mawar pink 4tahun lalu sewaktu menyatakan cinta padaku?"

Aku kembali terkekeh. Ku usap helai hitam legam miliknya yang memandangi dengan sorot mata penasaran. Mata jernih itu membuatku selalu merasa, **AKU BERUNTUNG MEMILIKINYA**.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu," ujarku dengan senyuman. "Kau tau, pertama kali aku melihatmu, warna yang terlintas dalam benakku adalah pink ?"

Ia tak membuka suara. Gerakkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri mewakili isi kepalanya. Sekali lagi, ia tak mengerti.

"Merah muda juga merupakan symbol kekanakkan. Sungguh, sampai sekarang pun aku selalu merasa kau ratu paling kekanakkan dihatiku." Aku memegang dada kala kata terakhir itu terlontar dari mulutku.

Kulihat pipinya mulai bersemu. Menambah kesan manis diparas cantiknya. "Lalu ?"

"Lalu ?" dahiku berkerut. "Kenapa aku menyukai sakura ?" tebakku. Dia mengangguk sambil mengerjapkan mata. Ku alihkan pandanganku kedepan. Menikmati matahari senja yang semakin memancarkan sinar jingganya. Membuat danau dihadapanku saat ini membiaskan oleh sinarnya. Bak berlian yang berkilau.

"Sakura, symbol kebahagiaan," ujarku datar. Aku menghela nafas. "Kau tau, bunga sakura mekar tak lebih dari 3 minggu ?" Aku kembali menatapnya. Kepalanya kembali bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Bunga Sakura mekar tak akan lebih dari 3minggu. Namun selama 3minggu hidupnya, setiap kuncup sakura yang mekar disetiap ranting dan pohon, selalu menunjukkan serta berusaha memberikan kebahagiaan untuk setiap orang yang melihatnya. Selama 3minggu hidupnya, Sakura selalu berusaha memberikan kenyamanan bagi tiap pasang mata yang menatapnya."

Ku hirup udara dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Suara dahan yang bergesekkan dibelakang kami terdengar. Pertanda suasana mulai sepi. Tapi sepertinya baik dia maupun aku tak peduli.

"Sakura memberikan keteduhan. Ia memberikan cinta. Ia juga menebarkan keceriaan. Sakura merah muda. Itu berarti, setiap detik umur sakura, ia selalu berusaha memberikan kedamaian. Setiap satu kelopak sakura yang jatuh ditanah…" aku membungkuk, mengambil satu kelopak yang berada disamping sepatu putihku. "itulah kesedihan yang belum tentu tiap orang merasakannya. Mereka selalu beragumen bahwa Sakura akan kembali lagi tahun depan."

"Jika sakura tak kembali ?"

"Sakura tak mungkin tak kembali, karena ia setia datang setiap tahun meski hanya menampakkan keindahannya dalam rentang waktu yang tak lama. Sudah menangkap maksud kata-kataku ?" mataku memincing menatapnya.

Ia tak menjawab. Kulihat ia kembali memejamkan mata. Dadanya kembali membusung. Memasukkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Rambut hitamnya kembali tersibak oleh angin yang melewatinya.

Angin musim semi ini. Angin yang tetap bertiup membawa lembar demi lembar kelopak sakura yang berguguran.

Angin musim semi ini hangat. Sehangat perasaan yang sedang melingkupinya. Dan melingkupiku.

Ia bersinar. Seperti matahari diufuk barat sana.

Ia indah. Seperti sakura yang mengembang.

Ia damai. Seperti warna yang melindungi kami sekarang.

.

"Gege," panggilnya pelan. Aku menoleh. Menatap tepat pada manic hitam kelamnya. Hitam yang sehitam malam. Hitam yang memancarkan kilau berlian. Obsidian bening yang memantulkan refleksiku di pupilnya.

.

Refleksiku yang menatapnya penuh cinta...

.

"Aku rasa, aku mulai menyukai sakura." Ia bersuara dengan segaris senyuman di bibirnya. "Dan, kau tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranku ketika kau menjabarkan segala filosofi tentang merah muda dan sakura ?"

Aku mengeleng. Tentu saja. Sangat sulit bagiku membaca pikirannya sekarang.

Kulihat ia tersenyum. Tangannya yang halus menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Aku rasa…" ia memberi jeda.

.

Aku tak bergeming.

.

"... kau-" lanjutnya.

.

Dan aku tetap terpaku oleh teduhnya. Tatapan hangatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… adalah sakuraku."

.

Dan kalimat terakhir dari bibir peachnya, membuatku harus berfikir lebih…

'Tuhan, ciptakan satu kata untuk sosok malaikat didepanku ini… jika 'indah', masih belum menyentuh sosok sempurnanya…'

.

.

.

SAKURA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

FF fluff yang ke...bla..bla...blaa...#lupa...

semoga kalian suka...

maaf jika ada typo...

tak sesuai harapan...

kekurangan disana-sini...

.

.

Setelah baca ff ini, tolong review...

siapa yang kalian imajinasikan waktu baca ff ini...

oke ?


End file.
